


Not Everything

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Battle of Yavin, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: After the medal ceremony on Yavin 4, Leia finds comfort with Amilyn.





	Not Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



> I've been imagining Amilyn Holdo in various moments throughout the original trilogy since the LEIA novel and The Last Jedi, and this is one of those missing moments.

Though last in a row of young officers, Amilyn is tall enough that she has the perfect view of the temple's dias, where Leia places medals around the necks of two men who brought down the Death Star. More beings than the two of them deserve praise and gaudy medals, but Amilyn pushes down that thought and focuses, not on them, but on Leia. Pristine and perfect in white, her hair piled high on top of her head, a smile and flush dancing across her face. She looks much like she did the last time Amilyn saw her, on Coruscant before the two young women parted ways, Leia to Alderaan to speak with her father, Amilyn to Yavin IV to officially join the Rebel Alliance. 

Yet Amilyn can tell, with just a glance, how very much is different in her best friend. 

As the Rebel troops begin to break up as the ceremony ends, Amilyn removes her hat, tucks it under her arm, and makes her way forward, towards the dias, rather than backwards to leave the temple. The sunflower yellow of her hair clashes horribly with the drab olive of her standard-issue officer uniform, but at least she isn't a pilot. All that orange would have washed her out. 

She stops a respectable distance away, waiting for Leia to finish her conversation with Skywalker and Solo. Though she itches to interrupt, leaning forward on the balls of her feet, fussing with the curls tucked up against the back of her neck, brushing not-so-imaginary dirt from her uniform. She knows the moment Leia sees her though, and Amilyn's stomach somersaults, pushing her heart up her throat. 

The smile she gives her friend is as bright as her hair.

-

Amilyn hadn't escaped Leia's notice during the ceremony. How could she, standing taller than many of those around her, prouder too - Amilyn would stand out in any situation. It catches Leia by surprise to see her hair so muted, well, muted for Amilyn. She expected sky blue or shocking pink, not a yellow that reminded Leia of noontime on Alderaan. Her chest tightens at the thought of her home, gone now, reduced to nothing in the vastness of space. She does as she has been doing for days now, since the disaster, and that is push it back into the recesses of her mind. 

By the time the ceremony ends, Leia has lost sight of Amilyn among the rest of the rebel forces. Han and Luke monopolize her time, and she lets herself get drawn in easily by them both. But Leia knows the moment Amilyn appears, just past Luke, her hair catching the sunlight. 

She turns and smiles at her, holds that smile for a moment, and then excuses herself away from Han and Luke. She nearly trips over her dress as she launches herself (as princessly as possible) at Amilyn. 

"You're here," she breathes out, wrapping her arms around Amilyn and pressing her cheek against her friend's chest. 

"Where else would I be?" Amilyn asks, wide-eyed as she lifts a hand up to touch the long braid hanging down Leia's back. 

"Gone. Dead. I don't know." 

Even though in the moment she is aware that Han and Luke and Chewie are a few feet away and there are still troops lingering in the temple, all Leia wants to do is fold herself into Amilyn's embrace and let herself go. 

"Let's take a walk," Amilyn says after a moment. She slips a hand down into Leia's, interlocking their fingers. Leia nods and lets Amilyn lead her out of the temple.

-

The two young women don't speak until they've found a clearing, far enough away from the temple and the barracks that they won't be disturbed. Leia sits on the ground without a care to the white of her gown and pulls on Amilyn's hand until she sits beside her, backs against a wide tree trunk, shoulders touching, their joined hands in Leia's lap. 

"Your dress," Amilyn says.

"It's not mine," Leia tells her. She leans her cheek against the rough fabric of Amilyn's uniform, at her side. "Everything I had is gone."

The words hang there between the two of them, in the thick air of the sweaty jungle. They both know what she means, that Alderaan is gone, her parents, friends, home - _everything_ that was ever important to Leia - it's all gone. 

And yet.

"Not everything," Amilyn whispers. "You have me." She turns her head so that she could press her nose and mouth against the crown of Leia's head, breathe her in. For a moment, Leia doesn't move. When she does, it's to pull back and look up at Amilyn. Her cheek brushes against her jaw. Their eyes meet when their lips are a finger's width apart. "Yes," Leia says, "I have you." 

Her words disappear between them as they kiss. Leia slides her hand up the length of Amilyn's neck, into the curls pinned against the side of her head. She slides into her lap, her damp skirts bunching up between them. Amilyn's arms encircle her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leia," she says, leaning her forehead against hers. She doesn't close her eyes, enjoys watching Leia's fingers push under the collar of her uniform, the way her lips are parted with short, excited breaths. "I'll always be where you can find me."

Leia nods. "I just have to know where to look, hmn?" They share a smile and another kiss before Leia tucks her nose against Amilyn's throat and sighs.

Amilyn threads her fingers into Leia's hair and holds her close, refusing to let go.


End file.
